¿Esto esta mal? Serif x Goth
by LolXdyaoi26
Summary: Historia basada en los AU de undertale. Serif x Goth. Hijos de Afterdeath. Sanscest Ni un personaje me pertenece. "Como es posible que te ame siendo de la misma sangre". "¿Crees que mamá y papá nos acepten?" Muchas y mas preguntas se formaban en la mente de estos dos esqueletos, que siendo hermanos, que encontraron el amor sin siquiera saberlo.
1. 1-Prólogo

Como es posible que te ame siendo de la misma sangre".

"Realmente lo que siento por ti es verdadero".

"¿Crees que mamá y papá nos acepten?"

Muchas y mas preguntas se formaban en la mente de estos dos esqueletos, que siendo hermanos, encontraron el amor sin siquiera saberlo.

"Querido hermano, perdóname por sentir esto."

"Perdóname por lo que te haré y te haré sentir."

"Solo importas tu y yo Serif/Goth."

"Te amo hermano."

Ni los personajes, ni la imagen de la portada me pertenece.

Primera historia relacionadas a estos dos.

Inspiración sacada de la imagen usada de portada hecha por la creadora de Goth @nekophy.

Advertencia:

Contiene:

-Incesto

-Yaoi

-Posibles violaciones

\- POTH TÓXICO

-si Afterdeath

-Errorink quizás

-No se conoce al 100% como es Serif por lo que la personalidad descrita aquí no es canon.

-Historia basada en los AU de undertale.

-Giros inesperados en la historia.

-Te advierto que puedes a llegar a odiar algún personaje

Después de estas advertencias.

No me hago responsable de tus traumas

（ω）


	2. 2-Buenos días

1-Buenos Días

Sinceramente hoy no me levantaré de la cama. Haber cuanto duro aquí.

Se decía un joven esqueleto acostado en su cómoda cama.

Esperaba pasar todo el día en ella, posiblemente su padre habría ido a hacer su trabajo de siempre y su madre estaría en la cocina haciendo el desayuno para el y su hermano mayor.

Esperaba que su madre avisara que tendría que bajar a desayunar, que aunque, para la edad que tenía seguía comportándose infantil mente para que su madre lo viniera a levantar con besos y abrazos, así como también lo hacia su hermano.

No es que lo disfrutara pero le gustaba hacerlo, hacer creer a la gente de su inocencia, pero aun así no le quitaban lo Maduro que era. Aunque suene ilógico.

Ya había pasado un tiempo ya, desde el momento que abandonó el combo Club no había sentido tanta calidez en su pecho, e incluso cuando vio a su hermano mayor, el cual lo sorprendió por su pequeña altura y forma de ser.

Al pasar los años también fue cambiando él, hasta el punto de volverse inseparable de la pequeña muerte blanca que tenía como hermano.

La pareja de la muerte había aceptado gustoso otro "pequeño" niño, cuando supieron de su existencia, y su pareja no dudo en traerlo a la casa que compartían.

Dolió un poco separarse de sus amigos y casi familia, pero la oportunidad que le daban de tener la propia no se debía desaprovechar.

Así que después de alguna lágrimas derramadas de parte de sus amigos y las propias... Se fue del acogedor hogar que tenía en el combo Club, para irse a su verdadero hogar, aunque le doliera admitirlo.

Pero estaba en casa al fin al cabo.

Serif se sentía en casa, en su casa, con su familia...

-¡levántate dormilón!- Escucho la "suave" voz de su hermano mayor, mientras se lanzaba encima de el en la típica pose de lucha libre.

A esto se refería Serif a "cuanto duraría" acostado en cama sin que el mayor viniera a perturbar el mini prólogo de su vida. ( *crash* cuarta pared eres tu?)

-¡Obligame enano! - Decía mientras intentaba sacar a su hermano de encima, que aunque le era fácil, le gustaba hacer creer al mayor lo fuerte que era.

-¡Mamá dice que bajes, el desayuno esta listo! - Respondía mientras seguía aplicando la llave que intentaba hacer.

-Dile que comeré aqui- Después de liberarse del agarre del mayor lo sentó en sus piernas para decirle su cometido.

-¿Eh, porque?- Lo miraba a la cuenca que tenía su hermano la cual negra como la noche, sentía que lo miraba, aunque creía que su cuenca cosida debía ser la que tendría su "ojo".

-Por que no quiero ver tu feo rostro- Dijo burlón mientras sentía los pequeños golpes de su hermano en su cara.

-¡Oh vas haber! - Goth intentaba golpear la cuenca cosida de su hermano que al parecer le molestaba que lo hicieran, pero las manos de su hermano menor en su cintura evitaba que llegara mas haya de la boca.

Mientras los dos hermanos intentaba mutuamente atacarse con golpes suaves, no evita que el bullicio que se escuchaba abajo diera la ilusión de eso.

Reaper mirabas las escaleras que se dirigían al cuarto de su hijo menor, no sabía si debía intervenir o seguir molestando a Geno mientras sus hijos no se encontraban presentes.

-¡Podrías ir haber que están haciendo esos dos arriba y dejarme cocinar tranquilo! -Gritaba molesto mientras intentaba para las caricias de su esposo y que no aprovechará la ausencia de sus hijos.

-Meh, así son todos los días dejalos ser - Dijo desinteresado la muerte mientras tocaba con sensualidad las costillas de su "esposa".

-¡Si pero después yo debo limpiar el desorden!- Seguía insistiendo el genocida, odiaba limpiar el caos que formaban sus hijos después de sus minis peleas.

-Dejalos cuando estábamos solos hacíamos el mismo desastre incluso peor ️- Reaper recordaba sus primeros días de casados con Geno.

-¡Cállate idiota! - Que esposo más molesto tenía.

Una buena manera de empezar el día en esta extraña familia.

Continuara


	3. 3-Tarde con Mamá

3-Tarde con mamá

Después de la pelea mañanera de los hermanos, Geno subió molesto a separarlos a pantuflazos, mientras tenía a Reaper vigilando el desayuno.

Cuando terminó de pantuflear a sus hijos, los dos bajaron corriendo las escaleras evitando más pantuflazos de parte de su madre.

Su padre se encontraba comiendo una tostada mientras veía con gracia las caras de sus hijos, al parecer tuvieron unas merecidas pantufladas de parte de su linda esposa.

Después de un corto desayuno en familia y del regaño que tuvieron los dos menores por la pelea de la mañana, Reaper se preparaba para irse a su trabajo, se despidió de sus hijos con unos toques en la cabeza y de su esposa con un apasionado beso el cual termino con un "¡idiota ve a trabajar!" de su cariñosa esposa.

Ya casi siendo las 12:00 del día, Serif se encontraba leyendo su libro favorito en su cuarto.

Mientras tenía a Goth arrimado a el leyendo también la misma página.

No les dije que eran muy unidos.

así sin molestias, a pesar de que en la mañana intentaran matarse.

-Espera no cambies la página todavía no la he leído- Decía el mayor mientras veía a su hermano intentar cambiar la hoja.

-Si que lees lento, enano- Dijo con gracias el de la cuenca cocida.

-No empieces - Le advirtió molesto mientras se apoyaba mejor en el pecho del menor, que a pesar de el ser el mayor su hermano si asemejaba su edad no como el.

-Empezar, pero si tu siempre lo empiezas- Contraatacó.

-¡Esquiusmi, me estas diciendo que YO siempre empiezo las peleas que TU provocas! - Dijo indignado el mayor.

Serif río por la reacción de su hermano, beso con cariño su frente para calmarlo.

-Okey yo las empiezo por que me gusta verte enojado - Dijo mientras hacía contacto directo con su cuenca visible hacia su hermano.

Goth no evito avergonzarse por eso. No entendía la actitud de su hermano, normalmente ya estaría sentado sobre el mientras intentas sacárselo de encima.

Ni Serif sabía el por que de su actitud pero sintió una leve pulsada a su alma cuando lo hizo.

Después de ese extraña escena los dos siguieron leyendo hasta caer dormidos.

Geno se encontraba en la cocina preparando la comida, le extrañaba que ni uno de sus dos hijos se asomara a la cocina a preguntar por la comida, ha estas horas les daba hambre.

Si, aunque sabia que la edad en un monstruo era una ilusión todavía seguía tratando a sus pequeños hijos como las cositas más inofensiva del mundo.

Lo hacia sentirse joven y lleno de Vida.

La inesperada llegada de Goth le había alegrado la vida y mas cuando llego Serif.

Su vida había cambiado, el y su Frisk lo sabían, pero adoraba el futuro que había creado junto a se acosador y sus "pequeños" hijos.

Cuando termino de cocinar, decidió buscar a sus hijos, quizás les gustaría ir a ver a sus tios y primos al anti-void, después de comer eso si.

Cuando los encontró, le enternecido verlos dormido abrazados con un libro en sus pechos.

Geno saco el libro, el cual era bastante grueso, "Edipo rey"

-Que rayos- Dijo impactado, ¿que hacían estos dos para leer esto?, No importo la pequeña impresión que se llevo.

Tomo el libro y lo guardo en la estantería del menor.

Vio la hora 14:30 era tarde, y era hora de comer.

Pero al ver a sus pequeños dormir plácidamente, tomo una manta y los cubrió, para luego recostarse, el también merecería descansar.

Y sabia bien que sus pequeños no se quejarían de pasar la tarde con el.

Así que sin mas cerro su cuenca mientras abrazaba a sus dos retoños.

Si que disfrutaba de estos momentos en familia.

Continuara


End file.
